Settle Down
No Doubt's debut single from Push and Shove, "Settle Down", was released on July 16, 2012. The song was written in January of 2011, mixed on May 4-15 2012 and mastered on June 25, 2012. No Doubt started writing this song in January of 2011 after some much needed time off. Previously titled "Get a Hold On This", this song was referred to as an early favorite and definite potential single by a couple of publications in the summer of 2011. It's been called an updated version of No Doubt's "Hey Baby" that features Gwen toasting on top of dancehall beats, reggae sounds and ska soaked guitars. Tom Dumont described the song as having a "Jamaican street vibe" and "upbeat dancehall". Expect drum loops and party-ready reggae. The lyrics are about trying to balance all aspects of her Gwen's busy life. Gwen told Marie Claire in August of 2012: "It’s actually about when you’re in trouble and you’re sort of trying to hide it inside, but you’re not fine." The band released the official single artwork via Twitter on June 28, 2012. An acoustic version of this song was recorded on July 9, 2012 for an upcoming release. Production No Doubt started writing "Settle Down" (previously titled "Get A Hold On This) in January of 2011. The song was recorded at: Kingsbury Studios (Los Feliz, California) Henson Recording Studios (Los Angeles, California) Mixsuite L.A. (Santa Monica, California) The Nook (Studio City, California) "Settle Down" was mixed on May 4-15 2012 and mastered on June 25, 2012. Strings were recorded by Stephen Hill. Programming and and keyboards were provided by Anthony Gorry and Jonas Quant. Additonal programming was done by Neil Kanal, Tony's Kanal's brother. Tom Dumont played the synthesizers on the record. Charts "Settle Down" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #34 and was well receieved with critics. All past and current chart locations are found here. Single "Settle Down" was domestically released on July 16, 2012 via NoDoubt.com, iTunes (US) and Amazon (US). Radio stations also recieved the song on the same day as well from Interscope and started playing "Settle Down" starting at 3:01 AM. The single had a delayed release in both Germany (August 17) and the United Kingdom (September 17). Live rehearsals for the track began on June 25, 2012. The band debuted the single live during their performance on the Teen Choice Awards, which aired on FOX July 22, 2012. On it's first day of release, "Settle Down" cracked the top 10 on both the singles and pop charts on iTunes. The only physical single that was released was a German import. Video "Settle Down" world premiered on the E! network on July 16, 2012 during their own special, "No Doubt: Settle Down". Two versions of the video were released; an online version clocking in at over six minutes and a shortened one for television. The "Settle Down" video was filmed over two days at Downey Studios in Downey, California on June 12-13, 2012. The video was directed by longtime friend and director, Sophie Muller. The following details and photos were taken from NoDoubt.com: : The shooting began in the early afternoon on Tuesday, June 12 and consisted primarily of single shots of Tony, Adrian, Tom, and Gwen inside a gigantic sound stage. Around 1:00 AM the production moved outside to get individual performance footage of the band members. After Tom finished all of his performance shots, production wrapped for the day around 4:30 AM. : Less than ten hours later everyone was back at Downey Studios ready for another full day of filming. Gwen finished all of her individual shots around 8:00 PM and production wrapped inside the sound stage immediately afterward. The crew packed everything up and headed outside to the back lot where No Doubt took the stage together for the first time over the two-day period to perform "Settle Down" live in front of the cameras. Lyrics Get-get-get in line and settle down Get-get-get in line and settle down Get-get-get in line and settle down What’s your twenty? (Do you copy?) Where’s your brain? (Do you copy?) Checking in to check you out Concerned about your whereabouts Copy that (Do you copy?) You’re acting strange (Do you copy?) So tell me what is going on So heavy, I bet I’m fine (nothin’s gonna knock this girl down) I’m hella positive for real I’m all good, no I’m fine (nothin’s gonna knock this girl down) It’s kind of complicated That’s for sure But you can see it in my eyes You can read it on my lips I’m trying to get a hold on this I really mean it this time And you know it’s such a trip Don’t get me started I’m trying to get a hold on this Get-get-get in line and settle down Get in line and settle down No big deal (I can handle it) It’ll bounce off me (I can handle it) Been around the block before Doesn’t matter anymore Here we go again (Are you kidding me?) Are you insane? (Are you kidding me?) Underneath the avalanche, so heavy again I’m fine (nothin’s gonna knock this girl down) I’m hella positive for real I’m all good, no I’m fine (nothin’s gonna knock this girl down) It’s kind of complicated That’s for sure But you can see it in my eyes You can read it on my lips I’m trying to get a hold on this I really mean it this time And you know it’s such a trip Don’t get me started I’m trying to get a hold on this Get-get-get in line and settle down Get in line and settle down Gotcha, 10-4 … Gotcha, 10-4 … Gotcha, 10-4 … (Are you crazy?) Gotcha, 10-4 … I’m a rough-and-tough I’m a rough-and-tough Nothin’s gonna knock this girl down I’m a rough-and-tough I’m a rough-and-tough Nothin’s gonna knock this girl down But you can see it in my eyes You can read it on my lips I’m trying to get a hold on this I really mean it this time And you know it’s such a trip Don’t get me started I’m trying to get a hold on this Gotta get a hold on this Trying to get a hold on this Get-get-get in line and settle down Get in line and settle down Performances *Teen Choice Awards *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon *Good Morning America Category:Settle Down Category:Video Category:Photos Category:NoDoubt.com Category:Sophie Muller Category:Push and Shove Category:Single Category:Debut Category:First Category:CD single Category:German Category:Import Category:Lyrics Category:Production Category:Anthony Gorry Category:Jonas Quant